The present invention generally relates to infant carriers, and more particularly to infant carriers that can be converted for multiple use.
Various convertible infant carriers are disclosed in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,911 to Lantz a convertible baby stroller and child's seat for automobiles is disclosed which generally comprises a box-shaped body having a foldable back element and a wheel assembly selectively receivable within the box-shaped body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,966 to Belyeu also discloses a child car seat that can be converted to a carriage which substantially comprises a flaccid seat suspended between a foldable, wheeled frame assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,468 to Thompson an infant's auto seat-stroller is disclosed having means to attach the device to the back support portion of an automobile seat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,076 to Thomas discloses a combination stroller, car seat, bed and highchair. These exemplary convertible infant carriers are generally difficult to move in and out of an automobile. To overcome the difficulties in transporting an infant carrier to and from an automobile, infant carriers having a selectively separable seat portion and base portion have been developed in the prior art, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,177 to Meeker. To the Applicant's knowledge no two-component infant carrier which can be converted for use as a stroller is disclosed in the prior art.